


Falling

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: Choices September Challenge: 2019 [4]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Another Hunt drabble.





	Falling

Thomas had never _fallen_ in love before. It had always been a slow, gradual process, more like drifting to sleep. Something he could have resisted had he wanted to. But with her, it was different. Everything was always different with her, wasn't it?

With her, it was sudden, uncontrollable. Unstoppable. He was vulnerable, subject entirely to his feelings. Thomas Hunt was _falling_. And he didn't like it one bit.

Especially tonight. It was one thing to pretend these feelings weren't there on set, at work. But here, in this bar that held too many memories? It was damn near impossible.


End file.
